TRAISION
by Hirayama
Summary: EL TITULO LO DICE TODO... ¿O NO?


Los personajes no me pertenecen(ya quisiera yo) son de la sensei Rumiko, que como me dejo un trauma psicológico por el fin del manga y la no continuación del mismo me obligo a crear en mi cabecita algo con lo que me quedara semiconforme, bla, bla, bla (ya callen a la autora) si, ya, ya.

COMENCEMOS…

**-TRAICION-**

Estaba tan ilusionado, y digo estaba porque… nunca me imagine lo que iba a encontrar….

Llevábamos 1 año juntos como pareja, después de vivir con ese afloja y aprieta que tanto nos caracterizaba, las peleas, las dejamos atrás, te atreviste a ser sincera conmigo y me dijiste que me amabas, para serte sincero yo siempre supe que tu lo dirías primero, porque aunque duela reconocerlo, yo para eso de los sentimientos soy mas débil que tu.

Que estúpido fui, ahora que lo pienso siempre fuiste una, una… ya ni tiene caso ni buscar un adjetivo para ti, con tu carita de ángel que en realidad era una mascara para ocultar el demonio que escondías, esos ojos que con una mirada podías desalmar hasta al guerrero mas temible y esa sonrisa que era capaz de engañar hasta al mas astuto, ja que idiota, me envolviste, me engañaste y yo como un idiota caí redondito en tus telarañas.

Te odio tanto, que yo mismo me espanto.

No se como no me di cuenta antes, con tus coqueteos con los chicos de la universidad, tus salidas constantes diciendo que ibas con tus amigas, las risitas que brindaban en mi honor cuando ibas por mi al gimnasio cuando tenias menos clases que yo, ya me puedo imaginar las burlas a mis espaldas cuando desaparecías mientras que yo estaba en algún encuentro de la clase, ¡!bravo! Que buena actriz eres, ahora me pregunto ¿con cuantos fue?

No los culpo, la verdad es que la madurez te sentó muy bien, parecía que estabas tocada por dios, ¿o debo decir por el diablo?

Desde Jusenkyo y rescatarte, pareciera que tu belleza se resalto a alturas inimaginables y parecías rodeada por belleza y el misterio de la magia de la muerte quizá por eso eres tan irresistible, a todo el genero masculino de la universidad atrapaste en el laberinto de tu engaño y lamentablemente a mi también.

¡! Por Dios, Confié en ti!, todo aquello que te di, en nuestra intimidad tan bello, quien me iba decir, que lo habías de volcar, en sufrimiento. Fui un completo idiota cegado por el amor que decías profesarme y todo ese amor que sentía por ti se convirtió en el mas exquisito y amargo odio, lo repito: te odio tanto, porque descubrí que el infierno es un cielo comparado con tu alma y que Dios me perdone, por desear que ni muerta tengas calma.

Me hubieras acabado de un solo golpe, pero no…claro que no, tú preferiste matarme poco a poco, solo espero que cuando pase mucho tiempo y estés arrepentida y tengas mucho miedo, aceptes que aquel a quien engañaste y pisoteaste fue al que mas quisiste y ya no hay vuelta atrás, el veredicto esta claro tendrás que soportar tu cruz.

No conozco a nadie que mienta como tú, con tanta disciplina, precisión y sinceridad, ni siquiera Shampoo en su momento fue tan embustera como tú, creo que lo merezco cometí un pecado… te ame mas que a Dios y por ese sacrilegio tengo que aguantar mi karma.

Ahora comprendo el cambio tan repentino que tuviste desde hace un mes, cuando fuiste al medico, ¿sabes que pensé? ¡! Que estabas embarazada! Me llene de alegría pensar que fuera cierto, un mini corriendo entre nosotros.

Cuando regresaste no me dijiste nada yo pensé que buscarías el mejor momento para decírmelo tu eras así, romántica hasta el cansancio, pero ese día nunca llego.

Ahora no se si en verdad fuiste al medico, desde esa "consulta" te distanciaste de mi ya no querías hacer el amor conmigo, te portabas fría y distante, salías con mas frecuencia estabas de un humor de perros, creí que estabas asustada por el "embarazo" fui paciente contigo, te consentía en todo, pero al parecer cada vez que yo me acercaba para brindarte apoyo y cariño, tu te alejabas mas de mi. Solo me pregunto ¿Cuándo dejaste de quererme?

Cuando pensé en la posibilidad que fuéramos a ser padres, no perdí oportunidad, estaba decidido, ahora si debía hacer las cosas bien, así que Salí con algunos ahorros que tenia y fui decidido a comprar un anillo de compromiso digno de ti y para así sellar la promesa de amor eterno que quería profesarte, debo admitir que de joyería no se nada, la dependiente al ver mi confusión se acerco a ayudarme, me demostró una amplia gama de anillos muy bonitos, pero uno en particular me llamo la atención, era uno de oro florentino con un diamante rojo, la dependienta me admiro diciendo que tenia muy buen gusto ya que el diamante era mejor conocido como diamante de sangre, la verdad es que lo escogí pensando en ti, por tu nombre… Akane.

Al salir del departamento me detuviste preguntando a donde iba y a que hora regresaba, te di una hora y un lugar cualquiera no quería arruinar la "sorpresa" que ingenuo fui, la verdad que ingenuo e idiota fui yo creía que te preocupabas por mi y la verdad solo te preocupabas por que no te fuera a descubrir en tu engaño, ¿hasta cuando pensabas estar con esta farsa? No te imaginabas que iba a llegar antes ¿verdad? ¿Por qué tenia que descubrirte de esta manera? Y lo peor de todo ¿Por qué con él? Ese amigo tuyo que hasta empezó a caerme bien, aquel al que le abrí las puertas de mi casa, que se sentó en mi mesa, al que le confié lo mas valioso y sagrado que tenia, a ti, para que te cuidara cuando yo no estuviera presente por las carreras tan distintas que estudiábamos ¿Por qué él? Pero no le guardo rencor tendrá su karma por el simple hecho de estar contigo, ese será su castigo permanecer a lado de una víbora como tu.

Hace 2 horas paso y hasta me da lastima de mi, la cara de bobo que tenia, la sonrisita estúpida que debía tener y en mi mano la cajita de terciopelo negro con interior de seda rojo acariciando la joya que simbolizaba mi amor por ti y el eterno discurso que escogía lo mejor posible para pedirte que unieras tu vida al lado de este suertudo que se cruzo en tu camino; las manos me temblaban y no porque dudara del amor que sentía por ti, sino porque quería hacerlo lo mejor posible para que lo recordaras por el resto de su vida, pero el que se llevo la sorpresa fui yo: cuando metí la llave a la cerradura lo hice con tan sigilo para sorprenderte, entre cual ladrón y te busque en la cocina, claro, que tonto, por supuesto que no te encontrabas ahí, en la sala, nada, pensé que no estabas, pero caí en cuenta lo de el medico y pensé que te habías sentido mal y te fuiste a recostar, me alarme y fui corriendo a nuestra habitación y abrí de golpe… no puedo describir lo que sentí… tú ahí en nuestra cama dándome la espalda encima de tu "amigo" cubiertos hasta la cintura por las sabanas, volteaste al oír la el azote de la puerta me miraste con… ¿miedo? No, con asombro por que te descubrí ¿!PORQUE! Te grite, tu no contestaste, me diste de nuevo la espalda, yo te grite no se cuantas cosas cegado por la ira y tú sin darme la cara solo respondiste con la voz más fría que jamás te escuche me dijiste:

- es mejor que te enteraras y que se acabara esta farsa ya estaba cansada de soportar tu presencia, sentía asco de tu cercanía de tener que dormir contigo, de tener sexo contigo y no te preocupes, esta noche me voy para no tener que verte nunca mas- cínica, zorra, maldita ¡!bravo! Lo vuelvo a repetir, permíteme aplaudirte, por tu forma tan exquisita de herir mis sentimientos

Entre en estado de shock ya no dije mas, cuando reaccionaron mis articulaciones, solo atine a lanzar la cajita al piso y darme la vuelta para salir corriendo antes de que las lagrimas me traicionaran y salieran de mis ojos, no te iba a dar la satisfacción de verme llorar por ti y tampoco iba a regresar a ese mugroso departamento que habías manchado con tus bajezas, me fui directo a la estación y tome el primer tren que vi.

No se a donde voy y tampoco me interesa, solo te maldigo, nunca creí que mi corazón fuera capaz de odiar tanto a una persona te odio nunca me cansare de decirlo y deseo que después de que mueras no haya para ti un lugar.

(Dos horas antes habitación de Ranma y Akane después de que salió Ranma de la habitación)

Ya quítate ya se fue- (dijo akane bajando de la cama)

¿Crees que fue lo correcto hablarle así?

Para mi no pero lo tenia que hacer porque lo amo, no podía permitir que siguiera a mi lado sabiendo que lo haría sufrir sin poder hacer nada, solo que lo voy a extrañar-empezó a sollozar

(El hombre tomo la cajita que estaba tirada en el piso)-ten, creo que esto es tuyo.

(Akane la abrió y no aguanto más el llanto, cayo de rodillas)- tonto por que lo tenia que hacer mas difícil-(y exploto en llanto)

Todavía puedes alcanzarlo te aseguro que si le explicas la situación te perdonara.

Snf, snif, no, es mejor así, es fuerte y lo superara lo se, solo prométeme que cuando todo esto termine se lo llevaras.-(lo volteo a ver suplicante)

Si, pero explícame todo esto porque no me contaste detalles.-(dijo rascándose la mejilla)

(suspiro, conteniendo las lagrimas) pues hace un mes que fui al medico me dijeron que estoy embarazada, e hicieron estudios generales para saber mi estado de salud, pero detectaron una anomalía en mi cerebro, profundizaron los estudios y encontraron… un tumor inoperable y… voy a morir en seis meses, antes que eso pase me internare y aunque muera mantendrán mi corazón latiendo hasta el termino de mi embarazo o hasta que pueda sobrevivir mi bebé, por eso te pido, no, te ruego que en cuanto nazca lo busques le explique y le entregues a nuestro hijo, ¿lo harás?

Si… te lo prometo.

Ranma: donde quiera que estés quiero pedirte perdón te conozco y se que si te hubieras enterado sufrirías mas de lo que merezco, por favor… no me odies, todo lo que dije fue mentira para protegerte no quería verte sufrir además de que si te viera sufrir la salud de nuestro bebé saldría afectada por la debilidad en la que me encuentro, a donde quiera que vaya los estaré cuidando de eso no lo dudes… gracias… por todos los momentos tan bellos que compartiste conmigo, los guardare en mi alma que es la única que no va a morir.

Si algún día le cuentas de mi a nuestro hijo, y reclama porque los dejé consuélalo y haz que se resigne, que si los deje, fue porque mi corazón dejo de latir de tanto amarlos.

Adiós… mi amor y cuida mucho a nuestro bebé

Te amo

¿Doctor?, ¿cual es el diagnostico?

Muerte cerebral….

**NOTAS DE AUTORA: Uff este fic me costo trabajo, nunca pensé que los one shots fueran tan difíciles, y debo aclarar que muchos de los pensamientos de Ranma fueron sacados de canciones, si les interesa mándenme sus comentarios y su e-mail y con gusto les digo los títulos de las canciones de inspiración.**

**En verdad creyeron que Akane era una… la verdad que yo quería dejarla como tal pero mi corazón de pollo no me lo permitió, bueno espero sus comentarios y si quieren que haga otro one shots de lo que paso cuando encontraron a Ranma para entregarle al bebé háganmelo saber ok?. de antemano les digo que mi otro fic (desafiando al destino) no lo he dejado es solo que estoy estancada porque lo que ya tenia no me gusto y lo estoy haciendo de nuevo comenten y díganme si lo mío son los fic largos o los one shots, see you hasta la próxima.**

**Hirayama**


End file.
